Brat
by dreyk.z.black
Summary: The figure in the doorway looked at him, not quite challenging yet, it seemed to be appraisal, then approval, then appreciation. SmokerXAce HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE! Betcha Smoker is happy on Ace's birthday, too, but you'll have to read to see what they do! 3


For Kat-chan, for too many reasons to count, and for Ace, for his birthday.

Warning: Dirty Recipe

Step 1: Place Ace and Smoker in small room.

Step 2: Make sure room is fireproof.

Step 3: Add 2 1/2 cups of horny and a teaspoon of possessiveness.

Step 4: Mix well.

Step 5: Bake until golden.

Step 6: Read, Review, and Eat!

Eat up, readers!

* * *

Brat

He couldn't help but stare in shock. Not so much shock as it was surprise. He knew he always managed to find him, but out here was the only place he thought he was still safe. There goes that fantasy. The figure in the doorway looked at him, not quite challenging yet, it seemed to be appraisal, then approval, then appreciation. He couldn't help but look back, query. The figure leaned against the door frame, smirking, the signature hat pulled over his eyes so that all that showed was his smirking lips which were cloaked in shadow, yet displayed a not-so-hidden desire that his masqueraded eyes burned with underneath the brim of the gaudy orange hat; smooth black hair that looked so soft that he wanted to run his fingers through it and made him wonder if it would feel how he remembered it, like liquid velvet, or if the figure had changed shampoos again because of how hard his favorite brand was to find in the Grand Line, the brand that smelled like strawberries and cream that transferred to his hair; and smooth, dusted bronze freckles dotted here and there over skin stretched taunt over high cheekbones and a pointed nose, not quite an abundance of the little spots, but not too little to be noticed, they created the perfect balance between his other facial features, only a few mere tones darker than his eyes. Looking lower, he might have rolled his eyes if it hadn't meant peeling them from the figure that quite obtrusively stood in his doorway, looking as if he thought he belonged there, lounging against the fresh coat of white paint that Tashigi had put on the door frame a few days ago, molded to it, one hand placed on a cocked out hip, fingertips licked with flame that seemed to dance over his hand and up his bare arm, conforming to the tattoo, while the other hand kept the tangerine hat pulled low, bare of any flames. The brat still chose to walk around with no shirt, then again, he was in no place to berate him about it. He had to admit, though, that the look suited him. Standing in his doorway, the light of setting sun in hues of rosy pinks, dull yellows, vibrant oranges, and fleeting blues escaping through the doorway to light the dim room, he was shadowed dramatically, almost as if a silhouette, shadows arching downward in thirty degree angles, fuzzy light around the edges of his figure, darkly outlining him with a distant halo effect, he looked almost godly. Being shirtless, the shadows emphasized his chest the most. Dusty bronze nipples the exact shade of his freckles, toned abs the had dramatic downward pointing shadows, making them look more defined then they were, although they weren't anything to laugh at. With his perfectly preserved, unblemished skin, and defined muscles along with a shapely body, he had every right to go around half-dressed.

"Hey, Taisa." Smug bastard. All he had to do was hear that voice, and then he remembered whose body he was just admiring. It happened every time. Mentally, he face palmed himself. The bastard lifted the rim of his hat, smirking.

" Portgas." His voice was short and clipped, yet soft and menacing. The pirate looked up, gold eyes fluttering, a smirk still gracing his features. In a mere two words, the aura had changed from soft and calm, somewhat mysterious, yet oddly peaceful, to an opposite aura being exerted from each Logia user in the room-or in the Mera Mera no mi user's case, leaning against the doorway. Portgas D. Ace, the legendary Fire Fist. Smoker had been told that the brat only acted this way around him, and he was sure it was the truth. Cocky smirk still in place, the pirate's aura seemed somewhat dark, yet as his eyelashes fluttered over deep golden eyes, his face faked innocence as his eyes burned with lust.

"Yes, _Taisa_" His words dripped with honeyed lust as he arched his back against the doorway like a cat, colored shadows shifting and warping around his form. His lust-filled eyes burning, he turned them on the Commodore full force, raking them over his body as he made a small mewling noise.

"Brat. That won't work on me." _Not again._ "The answer is no." _Not now, anyway. _Ace pouted, slouching against the doorframe again, eyes now filled with fake sorrow and hurt, the golden depths wet enough to make anyone other then him give in and possibly cry themselves.

"But _Taisa!_" He whined back, sounding like a spoiled little kid, eyes wide, lower lip jutting out. Smoker sighed. He didn't get paid enough for this. Then again, most of it was done on his sparse own time, but he figured he should be paid to deal with that brat. "_Please?_" Most people, both men and women, would pay all they had to hear someone talk to them like that. Eyes wide, voice wavering, begging and looking like an innocent, heartbroken child. Smoker knows better. The pirate standing in front of him is no innocent child.

"Portgas." His full lips are still pouting, paying no attention to the warning in the Commodore's voice. Said commodore sighed. Ace was giving him puppy dog eyes again, thinking that he would fall for his tricks. "I told you that won't work on me." Smoker's voice was gruff. Ace still paid no attention. There were more important things to attend to than the pirate's lack of an attention span, though. "PORTGAS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?" Ace just smiles, a hundred watt grin just like his brother's, only sexier.

"Aw, Taisa! I _knew_ you' be happy to see me!"

Smoker growls, feral, and through a towel from the rack at the pirate.

"Come on, Taisa!" The pirate looks at him, taunting. "Bet you can't catch me!" Grinning, the pirate transforms into flames, and Smoker follows suit, turning into smoke, a small part of the back of him mind glad as fuck that this bathroom is completely fire proof.

The two swirl around each other, mixing as if they were made to be together, then reforming on opposite side s of the bathroom, Ace by the shower and Smoker standing at the now closed door. Wisps of smoke cling to Ace, and fire clings likewise to Smoker's body, the heat and intensity of the room skyrocketing, the full focus of both men only on each other, stares of hunger, lust, and want, primal emotions bursting forth, the powers of both moving to spin around the room in an elemental dance. Smoker's voice has reached a primal growl, deepened by lust, and he knows that Ace revels in it, because somehow in the explosions of fire and smoke they've lost their clothes and Ace is nothing to laugh at.

"You aren't leaving tonight." Smoker is demanding. It isn't a question or a statement, it has probably reached past a command, and Ace shivers as he hears it, as Smoker stalks towards him in the small space, as he is cramped against the wall, when they both _know _the point when no foreplay is needed, when Smoker bites down on his ear and when he whimpers, high, needy moans going straight where they're supposed to. When Smoker grinds up against him, and he's shoved against the wall, back scraping the uneven surface, when Smoker takes him dry and he just revels in the feeling, because pain is only another side of pleasure and they want all the pleasure they can get, knowing his back will bleed for a few days and welcoming it, and when it's all over and they' been spent, collapsing onto each other in bliss, and in those last few seconds of coherent thought he curls against the body next to him and thinks one thing to himself. Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

We hope yopu liked Ace's gift! *grins* We know he and Smoker did! *door opens to show the two in a very awkward position* *twins get nosebleed* *door closes* We'll take that as a yes...*trails off nervously*

Anyways, read and review people!

Sorry again about the lack of smut, but we made a promise to kat-chan!

REVIEW!


End file.
